


What's Real and What's Not

by ZKArti



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 05:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4466537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZKArti/pseuds/ZKArti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Syo has fallen into a pit of despair after a recent incident with Natsuki. Ai is slowly understand more emotions and is troubled about his first love. What will happen as Syo slowly unravels his true feelings and Ai experiences his first love emotions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If Only I Thought This Through

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Beautiful Love](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/133268) by HyperxSuperxLover. 



It became obvious to Syo after everything.

Others may consider Syo and Natsuki as friends that are incredibly close. Best friends, even. Knowing each other since childhood, it may seem that their friendship was destined as they meet again at Saotome Academy, and debut together in STARISH.

Syo hated fate. He also hated the fact that he was subliminal. He hated that he would do anything to help Natsuki. To help him forget the disastrous and traumatic experience Natsuki went through when he was younger. Syo had always wondered whether he was doing it for sympathy or if it was because he cared for Natsuki. Of course, he always reassured himself it was the latter.

Then why?

Why did he have to choose the second option?

Natsuki was prone to taking off his glasses in frustration, still unaware of what happened when those glasses were off.

Natsuki was usually frustrated when his efforts of being with Haruka Nanami failed. Being aggressive, and with no one else to help, there were many sexual suppressions that he had to go through.

And Syo, being an idiot and falling for it when Natsuki declared to him that their relationship was love, let Natsuki, or really, Satsuki, use him for that purpose.

They wouldn't speak of it the next morning. After it, Satsuki would return to his own bed, put his glasses back on, and forget of it. To be strictly honest, now, Syo wondered if Natsuki even knew they had a secret relationship. If it was even considered one.

Now, Syo was unsure what happened when Satsuki told him that they wouldn't do that anymore. A new, very cute female senior came in, and Natsuki and her struck up a conversation. In the end, Natsuki moved dorms, leaving Syo alone with Ai.

He remembered it clearly, like it was just yesterday.

Satsuki had Syo pinned down. "S-Satsuki, it's morning, we can't-" Syo says, when Satsuki basically slapped Syo when trying to get him to shut up.

"We're. Not." He said, cold, as if the statement was written in stone. Syo opens his eyes.

"Huh?"

Satsuki gets off Syo, climbing down the ladder. Then he let out a dark,harsh laugh.

"You're ridiculously stupid." Satsuki says, glaring at the shorter boy above on the top bunk. Syo's expression was replaced with pure shock.

"You fell for this mechanical thing that I labeled, 'love.' And now you know. Neither I or Natsuki ever loved you." Satsuki finishes. He fishes in his pocket and pulls out glasses, hastily putting them on. He blinks, and it was Natsuki again. Natsuki looks up at Syo with a smile.

"Ah, Syo-kun! What are you doing up there? Anyway, it doesn't matter. You'll get more space today! I'm moving dorms!" He exclaims cheerfully. Syo was speechless, the events happening before his eyes not registering. Natsuki walks over and grabs a suitcase, which Syo had never noticed was there, and leaves the room.

"See you around, then!" Natsuki calls over his shoulder.

The door shut, leaving Syo in the darkness, except the bits of sunshine that escaped through the closed blinds of the window. And Syo felt something damp slide down his cheek and splash onto his blanket.

Afterwards, STARISH was announced to go on a tour, which would last a week or so. However, Syo felt ill, so he was rushed to his doctor the day before, and it was stated that he couldn't go because his heart was unusually having a few small problems and he needed rest.

Syo knew why.

It was the morning before the tour. As the STARISH members boarded the bus, Reiji helps Otoya and Haruka with their luggage.

"Huh? Where's Syo?" Otoya suddenly asks. Haruka looks at him, showing that she also did not know. Reiji lets out a brief and forced laugh.

"Aha, oh, he's not feeling well, and can't attend. Since you're not performing any concerts, it's okay for him to skip." Reiji explains. Otoya and Haruka exchange looks.

"I see. That's... That's horrible..." Haruka murmurs. Otoya looks up at the bus windows, surprised to Natsuki, expressionless, and staring straight ahead of the bus.

"What? Natsuki-kun isn't... Worried or anything? Does he know? They're close friends, right?" Otoya wonders. Then he shakes the thought off and smiles weakly.

"He'll be okay, right?" Otoya asks Reiji, who gives him a thumbs up.

"Yup. He's in good hands." Reiji responds.

Otoya and Haruka nod, and board the bus, but their moods dim.

**  
  
**

Ai sighs. It's been a long day, and the members of STARISH were gone. He stretches and he opens the door to his room. He switches the light on.

"Jeez. This place is quieter than ever without the juniors." He mutters to himself. As he heads to his side of the room, he passes the bunk bed. The bottom of the bunk bed was, well, no longer going to be occupied, so it was folded neatly and untouched. He notices at the top of the bunk bed that there was a large lump.

_Ah, so Syo is in here. I'm glad he listened and is resting._

Ai climbs quietly up the top of the ladder, wondering if Syo was asleep. Shining had ordered him to take care of the blonde over the course of the trip, since Syo was presumably ill.

As he peers at the lump, he sees that only half of Syo's body was covered in the blanket, and his face could not be seen, since it was pushed into the pillow.

"Syo, you're going to catch a cold if you sleep like that. And you'll suffocate." Ai mumbles. He reaches forward to adjust the blanket and Syo's head, but as his fingers brushed Syo's ear, Syo jerked, sending a kick to Ai's face.

Now, there is a program in Ai where he does not feel simple pains that humans feel, but it had to be toggled. So Ai was sent flying backwards. His back collided with the end board of the bunk bed, and he could feel a bruise form on his cheek.

"Ow..." He moans quietly. Syo looks up from the pillow, and his eyes widen.

"A-Ai! I-I'm sorry, I didn't know it w-was you..." Ai heard Syo apologize. The bluenette looks up, ready to scold the ignorant blonde boy, but stops short when he sees Syo's face. Tear stains marked his cheeks; his blue eyes displayed sharp red veins, as if he was crying for hours on end. Syo looked like a mess.

"Syo? What's wrong?" Ai asks quickly in concern. He had never seen the boy like this. His data showed that Syo hasn't cried in a very long time, and he was certain that Syo would not show anyone that he had been crying. Nothing made Syo cry. Then, what did?

Syo coughs, which Ai guessed was supposed to be a laugh. "Oh, it's nothing. Nothing. Just not feeling well." Syo responds, showing Ai a weak smile. It was a horrible facade, and Ai didn't believe it even for a second. Still, Ai disliked the way tears looked on Syo's face, though he was unsure why he didn't. He searched in his left pocket, his fingers wrapping around the small tissue pack. A tissue in his hand, he pounces on Syo, pinning him beneath him, spat on the tissue, and begins to scrub his face. Ai used his free hand to begin to tickle Syo's side, which caused the older male to be thrown into uncontrollable laughter.

"A-Ai!!! Pfftt, ahahaha! S-stop, please- hahaha- it hurts, Ai, stop!" Syo yells out in sections. Ai scrubbed the remaining stain off his cheek, ceasing his tickling. Syo breathes, trying to regain his breath.

"I'm sorry, that was the only way I could probably get you to submit." Ai explains with a smile. Syo looks up at him, his exhausted and unhappy expression returning.

"Why'd you do it anyway?" Syo mutters, using his hands to massage his face. Ai tilts his head.

"Tear stains are bad for your skin, and-" He pauses, and flicks the older boy on the forehead. "They don't suit you."

Syo coughs. "Wow. You're so corny. Referencing Triangle Beat, me, you, and Natsuki's..." His voice trails off, and he bites his lip, feeling the sudden urge to cry all over again. "...song..."

Ai looks at him, and he rolls off Syo and sits upright against the wall. "Ah, I see." He says. It made sense. "Natsuki's the only one capable of making you cry."

Syo's lip quivers, but he stops. Ai leans against the wall. "Normally, I wouldn't ask you for such personal information, but at this rate, it'll definitely affect your performance in the industry. As your senior, anyway." He states.

Syo simply looks at him, obviously confused. Ai lets out a sigh, and smiles softly.

"I mean, tell me what's bothering you." Ai repeats.

"Oh..." Syo says, though he doesn't continue.

"Natsuki... Did Natsuki say something to you?" Ai asks.

"W-What do you mean?" Syo replies, noting that his voice shook with each syllable.

"My data suggests that this certain 'problem' will remain this way, affecting your interactions with others and everything, unless we figure out the source of this, 'problem.' And the data easily suggests that your source is Natsuki, since he is the only one capable of putting you in this state." Ai explains.

Despite the pain in his chest at the mention of that name, Syo's eyebrow raises.

"Wha-" Syo struggled to reply, trying to understand the deeper meaning behind his senior's answer. He frowns, "How much do you know?"

Ai shifts his gaze. "I know more than you think, but don't worry. I'm not going to go around and spill private information; it's against my nature."

"Your... Nature? But, aren't you an andro-" He starts.

"I was respectively born and raised, but that's against the point. What I'm trying to say is that I obviously respect your private concerns, but as your senior, I must take action when it intervenes with matters such as your interaction with STARISH and specifically, Natsuki." Ai interrupts.

Syo bites his lip hard, almost to the point where it bled, much to Ai's distaste.

"Enough. Just answer my question already." He groans, using his hand to comb through his tragically messy hair.

"I know that you and Natsuki are in an unauthorized sexual relationship." Ai states clearly.

"Were. And it wasn't actually with Natsuki..." Syo corrects, though his stomach lurched.

"Correct, it had to do with Natsuki's Gemini syndrome, or as I should call it, his 'alter-ego,' Satsuki." Ai says. "And I see."

Syo shifts his position uncomfortably.

"And I also know that this relationship was slightly domestic, though it shouldn't really be labeled that since it was to your consent." Ai continues. Syo felt the blood in his head pound, which caused him to visually wince.

"Also, I understand that because of the sexual suppression Natsuki, or Satsuki, had to deal with about Haruka Nanami, this relationship was formed because of his tendency to subliminally force you to submit to his whims and-"

He was stopped when Syo placed his hand over Ai's mouth; the tears that he had managed to hold back for so long welling in his eyes.

"That's... Stop..." He managed to choke out, as he began to softly sob.

Ai slowly placed his hand over Syo's and removed it from his mouth, though not letting go. "And what I recommend is that you have someone comfort you. Since your brother is not in proximity for that and Otoya is on the trip, I'll be taking their place." Ai smiles gently. He uses his free hand to wipe away the trickling tears that slid down Syo's face as he cried. "If you cry too much, you'll get a headache."

Syo would respond that he already had a headache, but he couldn't find his voice. Instead, he desperately tried to wipe the tears away with his sleeve, though failing. Ai squeezed Syo's hand in an attempt to calm him; he pulled out more tissues and helped Syo slow the onslaught of tears. It was still an unfamiliar thing to Ai, the use of tissues for tears. Since his system was not updated for that emotion, he was physically unable to cry, so it was such an unknown concept.

"Even if you're a little slow sometimes, and you're unusually sensitive to topics such as height, you're not what you call yourself." Ai began, "And you can always brush it off with Otokogi Zenkai." Ai makes a pulling movement with his arm to reference, 'Victory!,' or, 'Yes!' This earned him a small chuckle from Syo, even through his tears.

"Things of similar context." Ai finishes, smiling. Syo looks at him, and returns with a very small smile. Though pained, it was genuine, and that's all Ai wanted. Ai felt Syo squeeze his hand back, and suddenly, he felt an odd sensation in his chest.

_What's this?_

Ai was used to being introduced to new emotions, since some could not be easily downloaded and had to be learned through experience. But he had never expected to feel a new one now. This only made him confused. This new emotion felt as if it was targeted towards Syo. Ai blinks.

_What is this called?_

As Syo lay in Ai's lap, recollecting himself, Ai quickly thought of what he was thinking and what he was feeling.

_Let's see. I had the sudden thought of wanting to... Not let others hurt Syo? Not letting others interact with him in case this happens again? This is possessiveness, but..._

Ai's new thoughts also confused him. He had a random image of locking up Syo in an iron cage, so no one could ever hurt him again. That way, Ai would never have to see the pained look that had appeared on Syo's face ever again.

_That's a strange thought. I don't think I'm supposed to be imagining that..._

Still curious, Ai thought of other images, wondering if he could stir this new emotion further. The image of Natsuki appeared, and surprisingly, Ai's mechanical heart flared.

Maybe it's because he has relation to Syo's pain.

More images began popping up as Ai addressed what he knew.

Syo's sexual relationship with Natsuki.

Syo being slightly sexually abused by Natsuki.

Syo and Natsuki doing... Things...

Syo having his-

Ai's mind whirred, and he felt himself overheat. Or, at least that's what he thought it was.

_No, no, no. What happened there? That was oddly unpleasant._

Why did he feel this emotion strictly when he thought of those things? This bothered Ai to no end, and left him flustered.

Finally, he became aware of the weight on his lap. Ai looks down and sees Syo, calm, but asleep. His hair looked fluffy. Without really thinking, Ai shifted his hand through Syo's hair, making sure the blonde didn't wake up.

_It's soft. My chest feels warm. Am I overheating?_

Ai snaps out of the daze at the faint smell of metal. Shit, he really was overheating.

_Not good, not go-od._

__

Ai felt his vision flicker, and he fell unconscious.


	2. Innocence Versus Shady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Ai wouldn't stop being so oblivious, things might've been a lot easier for Reiji.

Ai's eyes slowly opened slowly, taking in the light. He gazed at the ceiling for a while. It was an unfamiliar part of the ceiling; in fact, he was closer to the ceiling. Ai sits up, rubbing his eyes drowsily. He stretches, his hands accidentally brushing the ceiling roughly, and he became aware of where he was.

_I shut down... On Syo's bed?_

He was slightly surprised to see the blanket covered him and realizing that he had slept on the pillow; whereas he remembered he shut down sitting upright against the wall. Ai felt his hair on the left side of his shoulder as well.

_Syo must've done it._

It was obvious that Syo could not just lift Ai off his bed and carry him to his own; instead, he decided to push Ai onto his comforter and sleep somewhere else.

Ai ruffled his hair, glad that Syo had known to pull his ponytail off, so it wasn't a frizzy and curly mess the next morning. Ai climbed the ladder slowly, due to this being a difficult task in the  morning.

_That reminds me, where did Syo sleep, then?_

Ai looks at the abandoned bottom bunk beneath Syo's.

_Right. He wouldn't sleep in Natsuki's bed, even if he doesn't occupy it anymore._

Ai glances at the couch. Syo wasn't there.

_He also would not sleep on the couch; it's material is cold and he is sick. So that means...?_

Ai spots the familiar lump under his own duvet. Ai walked over, ready to whack the lump and tell it to get up, but he stopped himself. He sighs.

I'll let it slide for today. After all, he's not feeling well, and he had the decency to make me sleep comfortably in his bed after I shut down.

"Just for today, chibi." Ai mutters, and he swore Syo still frowned at that word even when fully sleeping.

_Syo can sense that word through dimensions..._

Ai shook his head, then realized he had gone to sleep still wearing the clothes he wore throughout the day yesterday. He immediately felt sticky, and decided to go take a shower.

_Which means I also have to wash Syo's bedsheets as well. Curse that unexpected shut down._

Normally, Ai would make Syo and back then, Natsuki, wash their own laundry.

"Just for today, just for today." Ai repeats with a deep breath.

* * *

After the shower, Ai hastily loaded his clothes and the bedsheets into the washer. He assumed he was the first one up and decides to go into the kitchen to make breakfast.

On a usual day, the juniors take turns cooking breakfast, since their official cook arrives around noon to make lunch and dinner. But since the juniors were absent, Ai took it upon himself to do it.

He was reflecting on the juniors' cooking level as he filled up the kettle with water.

_Actually, Syo's quite good at cooking, isn't he?_

Ai shuffled through the cabinets to find the frying pan and a spatula. He remembers Syo's cooking easily because Syo cooked twice a week, since he usually took on Natsuki's day as well. Natsuki's cooking was... Well... Not suitable for ingestion. Though it never majorly affected Ai, since Ai doesn't pay much attention to taste.

_Natsuki._

His thoughts led back to continue what he was thinking of last night.

Using different people for different roles when it comes to love? Natsuki, no, Satsuki saw Syo as an item for love; using him to relieve stress in this category. Satsuki considered Syo as... An item.

Ai didn't understand why he felt so angered at this thought, but he continues.

But Natsuki sees Haruka Nanami as a partner of love, not an item. Then why would he choose to make Syo the item instead of Haruka? Perhaps the thing separating the two is submitting?

The more Ai thought of Natsuki, the more angry he felt.

__

_I don't have any reason to hate him, though. Let's see..._

Natsuki can't cook. He's annoying when he calls Ai cute as well. He's annoying sometimes overall. He's an airhead. Way too much trouble occurs when his glasses come off, and there's too much to do to get the glasses back on.

Still, not a valid reason to despise Natsuki.

But what's he's done to Syo...

_What he's done to Syo..._

The mental images returned.

Syo and Natsuki being intimate.

Syo being forced for submit.

Syo constantly believing that he was loved.

Syo and Natsuki at night...

Now Ai just felt incredibly pissed off-

"AI-AI!"

A finger came forward and prodded the middle of Ai's brow, and Ai immediately turned his attention to the finger's owner.

"Reiji... What do you think you are doing?" Ai asks impatiently. Although, he was slightly relieved someone managed to pull him out of his loop of frustration, but as always, he felt alarmed as Reiji poked him.

"That's no good, Ai-Ai~! You're going to get wrinkles if you keep frowning like that... It'll scare children away! Aha~ Also, the bacon is going to burn..." Reiji laughs frivolously.

"U-Uwah! I forgot!" Ai hurriedly switched off the stove. "Phew, it's just a bit crispy." He breathes.

"Eh?!" Reiji exclaimed, "Ai-Ai forgot something?!"

"Shut up, don't let it bother you." Ai snaps, feeling the sense of embarrassment.

_Another unfamiliar emotion, though it's quite common to everyone else..._

The brunette didn't stop, however. He continued to dramatize over the strange event. "Noooo~! If Ai-Ai forgot something, that means my memory will slip easier than ever! I'll forget how to play my maracas!" Reiji shrieked, though he grinned mischievously.

"Ugh, just shut up! Even my data trips sometimes. And, I'm taking my time to cook for you, so be quiet!"

Ai took the time to analyze Reiji. The brunette's hair was more tousled in bed-head style; he wore a baggy T-shirt and light grey pajama bottoms. He looked like he had just woken up, and from what Ai concluded, he did.

"And you didn't bother to get ready at all, huh?" Ai scolds him.

"Aww~ C'mon, Ai-Ai! We almost never get a vacation, and I don't plan on going out today anyway! Besides, Ran-Ran said he was going to sleep the entire day, so he's not going to get changed either! You're too uptight!" Reiji whines.

With all the new emotions and the deep-thinking, Ai almost hadn't had any time to think of the remaining residents in the building. Of course they would be taking it easy; the seniors worked non-stop ever since stepping foot in the Master Course, and the addition of being of a full time idol just made the situation more exhausting. And though Ai wanted to disagree, he really couldn't find a reason not to.

Sure he was an android, but his capacity was not infinite. Like any normal human, Ai could get tired, too. He sighs deeply.

"I guess it can't be helped." He grumbles.

"Yay!" Reiji claps.

Ai sighs again as he and Reiji set the table.

"Camus. Where is Camus?" Ai found himself asking when he finally noticed that the person who was normally awake early was nowhere to be seen.

"Mu-chan? He has idol work that needed to be taken care of this morning. He wasn't here last night, either. You're being so forgetful today, did something happen?" Reiji notes, though he didn't seem to press any further.

_What should I do? It's probably wisest to ask for advice, but I'll never get a serious answer out of this frivolous idiot. If anything, I should contact the doctor. I ran a system check this morning after the shower, but no viruses have popped up. Maybe it's just a circuit error? In that case, I do need to think of checking up._

_No, it's not a circuit error. I'm kidding myself. It feels... Different... Like, painful. Remotely painful._

Ai saw his vision flicker, and he stopped short, the tray he was holding with the teacups came flying to the floor in a crash. His hand flew over the left side of his chest; sharp pains pulsing through his body. He crouches down, breathing hard.

_It aches... It..._

"Ai-Ai?!" Reiji hurriedly placed down his cutlery and rushes to Ai's side. "Ai, are you okay?" Reiji's carefree attitude diminished and was quickly replaced by concern.

"I'm fine." Ai states sharply, though the pain did not stop, and his response was cut short again. Whatever this was, it slowed his system, and caused him great discomfort. And it only happened when he thought of Syo, or more specifically, Natsuki.

Ai sighs unhappily, feeling his mood turn bitter and sour. Ai inhales sharply.

"I'm fine, just, stress and all..." He lies, surprising even himself. Ai had never had a reason to lie; he couldn't remember the last time he did. Why did he feel the need to lie right now to Reiji?

Reiji frowns. "I don't think this is related to idol work. You've never had a problem with it. Please tell me what's bothering you, I might be able to help."

"It's nothing, it's silly. I'm just..." Ai couldn't find the words, and he was completely unwilling to speak of it.

"You're really not going to tell me~? Don't tell me you received hate mail or something..." Reiji jokes, but even he knew Ai wouldn't get upset over something as simple as that.

Ai didn't respond, only staring at his feet. Reiji sighs, then smiles gently. He takes Ai's hand cheerfully.

"Look, Ai-Ai. You can really tell me, and I promise I won't tell anyone else. I won't laugh at you if the problem is silly. I know you can deal with things on your own," Reiji began to trace circles on Ai's palm, "but in the end, you're only fifteen, and there's only so much a fifteen year old boy can handle."

Ai swallows hard; his throat felt cakey and dry. He mutters one word: "Kouhai."

Reiji felt relieved, and grinned happily. "Do you want to tell Mama Rei-chan about it? After all, he has ten more years of experience than you."

Ai finally nods, feeling like he found his voice again.

**  
  
**

Ai spilled everything. The young bluenette explained all the discomforting new emotions he was feeling, along with his odd thoughts. "Everytime... I think of Syo and Natsuki, what happened between the two, and how Syo is now, my system makes an error, or there's just some random pain. I did do a system sweep, but nothing appears to be wrong. I can't find an answer. It's such a new level of frustration and I dislike it." Although it was no longer rigid, Ai's speech was unorganized.

Reiji shifts so he could meet Ai's gaze. "Ai, I want you to listen carefully; emotions are pretty hard to understand." Reiji starts. Ai looks at him and nods. Reiji taps his chin. "I think the feeling you are experiencing right now is actually jealousy."

Ai stopped, frowning.

_Jealousy? Jealous of what? Jealous of Natsuki? Is it because he and Syo had a relationship and they didn't tell him? Or was it just that they had a relationship overall?_

__**  
  
**

_That can't be it. I know how relationships work, but I've never felt the need to be in one. Surely I'm not feeling jealousy because Natsuki and Syo had a relationship and I've never had one?_

"Why would I be jealous of Natsuki?" Ai asks his question aloud at last.

Reiji paused, unsure whether he should explain the true motives behind Ai's new feelings. Surely, he knew, if he just told Ai, Ai would just deny it in some way.

"Can you think about Syo-chan for a moment, Ai-Ai? Just Syo-chan, no one and nothing else." Reiji commands.

Ai purses his lips, thinking.

_Syo? About Syo?_

_Um, let's see... He's a handful, sometimes. Not for the same reasons as Natsuki, though. Well, sometimes Syo was a handful because of Natsuki. He's easily angered because of his temper, and Natsuki's teasing can sometimes trigger that._

_He's... Determined. And always so honest._

Ai felt himself relax a little.

_I admire that about him. He would sometimes help me, even if he didn't mean to. Syo is caring as well. He takes the responsibility of keeping Satsuki in check, even though it really doesn't involve him in any way._

__

_I feel like I'm more familiar with Syo than I am with Natsuki. Although in charge of both of them, I tend to interact more with Syo. Maybe I would choose him over Natsuki, if there was a given situation._

__

"-and he's cute when he gets teased..." Ai mumbles with a secret smile.

_Wait._

__

_What?_

__

_WHAT._

__

"Huh?" Reiji says, surprised at Ai's random fragment of speech. Ai's eyes widen.

"Ah, nothing, nothing! Just, nothing..." He blabbers, his cheeks beginning to turn red. Reiji chuckles at the progress.

"Oh my, remembering something embarrassing that happened with Syo-chan, are we?" Reiji smirks.

"Uwaah! No, stop! Shut up!" Ai splutters. Reiji burst out laughing, enjoying Ai's embarrassed expression. Ai pouts, then sighs.

"Really, though. What should I do about my juniors?" He asks slowly. Reiji calms down, pausing. He contemplates his response again, before finally giving in.

"I guess it's my turn to tell you something I'm not supposed to say, huh?"

Ai blinks.

What does that mean?

Reiji toys with his fingers.

"Maybe... Maybe Syo needs a partner..." Ai suggests casually.

Wait! Why did I suggest that?!

He immediately regretted his question. He didn't want Syo to have a girlfriend!

_S-Syo having a girlfriend..._

_I don't want Syo to have anyone, except..._

Ai blushes again.

"Mmm... That might work." Reiji agrees, though he was perfectly aware of the thoughts going through Ai's head.

Ai felt his heart current skip a beat.

Although the brunette wished to tease Ai a little more, he decided to get to the point first.

"But! Things aren't that simple."

"Eh? Why?" Ai asks, though he really wished he just kept his mouth shut.

"Well, Syo-chan's unable to be in a relationship with a girl." Reiji states bluntly.

"Wait, so he is homosexual?" Ai asks, clearly puzzled.

Reiji taps his chin again. "Well, he's certainly bi, but I didn't mean it in that sense. Aha~! Just think about it. His first and only experience was with Natsuki-kun..." Reiji trails off.

_Experience? Like, sex?_

Leave it to Ai being oblivious.

"Um, let's face it, Ai-Ai. Er... I don't think Syo-could could... Um... Top Nacchan, right?" Reiji says awkwardly, scratching his cheek.

Ai froze.

"Huh? Top? What do you mean?"

Reiji smiled tightly.

"Mhm. Top." He reiterated.

Ai stares at him.

Top? What in earth does he mean by t-t.....

Ai's face burns. "TOP?!" You meant top as in-" Ai blushed frantically, trying to erase the images that formed in his mind.

Reiji bursts into laughter once more. "Pftt, AHAHA! Ai-Ai! You're just too cute! Ahaha, you're too innocent! Now I kind of regret saying that to you!" Reiji clutches his stomach.

"JEEZ! SHUT UP!" Ai cried. "It's just that, you spoke of that topic so subtlety and- oh god, stop laughing!"

As Ai desperately tried to get Reiji to be quiet, the bluenette leaps onto him, causing them both to fall onto the floor, but it did nothing to subdue Reiji's bawling of laugher.

"Stop laughing already!" Ai pleads.

"YOU'RE FACE WAS- HAHAHA- P-PRICELESS! I CAN'T STOP...!"

They were interrupted by the loud slam of a door.

"Aargh! What's with all the noise this morning?!" A loud voice roared.

Both Ai and Reiji's attention were directed to the sound. It was Ranmaru.

 


End file.
